


Dead Man in the Freezer

by thursdaysisters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Batcave, Bunker, Computer Game, Demon!Dean, Exorcism, Heaven, Hell, Horror, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters, Nightmare, Video Game, chomaisky, spn challenge, spn-joystick, text adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysisters/pseuds/thursdaysisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short computer game set in Season 10 as a promotion for the <a href="spn-joystick.livejournal.com/profile">spn-joystick</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man in the Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> Art by chomaisky

 

[Click here to play the game.](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/ckdqly7lpecbfete7bicza/dead-man-in-the-freezer)

[Check out the fanwork challenge here.](http://spn-joystick.livejournal.com)  


 


End file.
